It Was Meant to Be
by nikstarr
Summary: Phoebe is freaked out when Cole comes back as a Cupid thanks to the elders who decide to give him a second chance due to all his unfortunate dealings with evil in the past, and his first charge is to help Phoebe find love.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

"It Was Meant to Be"

by nikstarr

(this fanfic takes place at the end of season eight and features actual scenes from Charmed episodes.I acknowledge that I do not own Charmed, I am simply creating a different storyline in Phoebe's love life. This is a Phoebe/Cole fic so those who do not support these two I advise you to look away.)

* * *

"Maybe this was a little premature." Billie and I could deny it all we wanted, but in the end Christy was raised by demons. There was no way she'd be able to jump into human life right away. She needed more time...lots of time.

"Yeah we need to leave now." Billie agreed as I put the money on the table. It was definitely bizzare how little Christy actually knew. It wasn't her fault, but still...it was bizzare. "I've got some errands to do. You're going to get this, I Promise." I tried to reassure the poor girl covered in chicken sauce. The whole trial run had turned into a disaster, but I still had faith that she would prevail eventually. After all she was related to Billie, who had proven exactly how intelligent and talented she really is over the past few months.

I shook the thoughts away as I tried to focus on Errands. Christy's troubles could wait for a few hours. I had bills to attent to. I felt a sharp bump against my shoulder and an apology from the party responsible but I just shrugged them off. I wasn't really in the mood to stop and chat. There were a lot of things I still had to do. Maybe I could squeeze in some time to buy myself a new outfit, or one for Christy.

"Missy, hello?" I heard Billie trying to call me over. Had I forgotten to pay? I could have sworn I had placed the money on the table, actually I know I had. So why was she trying to get my attention. I swirled around to notice Billie with a confused expression on her face. "Are you totally clueless Phoebe, did you see that guy?"

I nodded. "Yeah, so?" I hadn't really looked at his face but really, I had no intention of interrupting my schedule for some guy that I had just happened to bump into.

"He was checking you out! He was totally cute, how could you pass someone like that up?" Billie was trying to play matchmaker? I was definitely not in the mood. "In fact, he looked a little familiar. Like I've seen him somwhere before." Her face scrunched up in thought, which was hilarious, despite how frustrated I was at her interruptions.

I cracked a smile, "I'm sure you have Billie but I don't have time for this. I will meet up with you later." I really had no choice but to ignore her crazy assumptions, even if they had to do with a cute guy. I hadn't really noticed his face, except that it looked somewhat rugged in outline, and like Billie said, very familiar.

But why did he seem so familiar? And how could Billie have thought he was too? I groaned, agitated at myself for changing the subject in my head. I had to think aobut my current agenda, which definitely didn't involve guys. Priorites had to come first.

My cellphone buzzed, and I slipped it out of my pocket to see who it was. I knew the picture and name all too well, cursing at myself for forgetting to drop by the office. I know I had been a little out of it lately since moving out of the Manor and since Billie had found Christy and moved her in, but I had no excuse for neglecting my job. This new power that was coming hadn't come yet, which meant I had no reason to be using a family emergency...which I had to use often in my line of work.

I sighed as I flipped the phone on and answered, "Yeah I know, I'm sorry Elise. I'm coming there now." I listened just long enough to hear her reply before flipping the phone shut and ending the call. As much as I wanted to abandon the impending doom and run off to my other errands, it was necessary to go to this meeting. Elise had planned it for months and supposedly if I made good friends with these popular corporates, our sales could abundantly increase, that is if my bad timing doesn't anger them.

When I arrived at The Bay Mirror, I was already an hour late for the meeting. Despite how much I wanted to beat myself up over this, I knew I had to suck it up and act soon as I had opened the doors, I noticed the restless faces sitting across from me as their eyes shot up instantly, taking in my frazzled appearance. Elise and I shared anxious glances as the head corporate gave the cue for me to sit down in the lone chair. I obeyed and immediately started apologizing for being so late. They only grunted in response and started getting down to business.

Time droned on as the meeting felt like it would never end...I listened and replied as much as I could, but I still felt like I wasn't really there. When the meeting was finally called to end, we said our goodbyes and I headed straight to my car with haste. I still had so many errands to run, this meeting that I had completely forgotten about set me back big time.

"Oh great!" I spat angrily as I noticed it had gotten pretty late in the day. I honestly didn't have time to get everything I wanted done and out of the way. I'd have to cut back on a few things. I thought back to the little encounter I had had at the café and how Billie had mentioned my obliviousness. I honestly didn't know why I was freaking out so much, just because I was a little frazzled didn't mean I was blind to love... but I couldn't just put my life on hold every time a guy bumps into me on his way through town, Billie should know that by now. If it was meant to be, I would notice.

It tokk me awhile to get my errands done as I had predicted, so by the time I had made it back to my apartment, it was already getting dark. I closed the door quietly behind me and headed to the kitchen to get a drink of water. My head was pounding so I took an asprin out as well. The water felt so nice on my parched throat that I decided to poor yet another glass. I was about to head toward my bed when I heard a sound out in the living roomm. Billie told me she was going to stop by, but wouldn't she have knocked first? Maybe Paige was doing her orb out of nowhere and scare the heck out of me act.

In any case, I needed to check it out. If it wasn't anyone I knew, it was obvious the person had come in without an invitation. Knocking or ringing a doorbell should be second nature to anyone, unless of course this person wasn't a person at all.

Putting all negative thoughts aside, I headed towards the living room to discover the intruder when I suddenly stopped dead in my tracks. This couldn't be possivle, it wasn't. It was like I was living in a nightmare and everything that could possibly go wrong would. I was speechless and forzen for so long that I was sure I had broken the record for uncomfortable silences.

"Hi Phoebe."

I gulped, my breath felt shaky and coarse as I forced myself to answer with the one name I thought I would never have to look at face to face again.

"Cole?"

* * *

Thanks to all who read and review this chapter and I'm already righting chapter two right now, so it should be up shortly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

(sorry for the shortness of the last chapter. This one is much longer. So...ENJOY. I don't own Charmed)

* * *

No,no,no,no,no,no, no WAY this was real, I was dreaming. This was definitely a nightmare. Maybe if I kicked him, I'd be able to find a way out. My foot jumped out instinctively but I found myself kicking air and my target was suddenly behind me. I wheeled around to see him just standing there as if nothing had happened. "I know we had issues, but is it really healthy for you to resort to violence?" His mock grin infuriated me. Whad did he expect me to do when he was acting like there had been nothing wrong?

"How the hell are you still alive? I vanquished you, with my sisters. I watched you burn and blow up in front of my eyes. Unless that was some sort of illusion."

His smile faded at the memory, "Yes that was no illusion, "I did die."

"Then why are you still here?" I spat through gritted teeth. It had taken us foreer to find a way to vanquish him and thanks to Paige, we did. I didn't want to have to go through that again.

"You have the elders to thank for that." There was no way. As immediately as he said the words I doubted them. Cole had killed so many people. Why would the elders ever do a single thing for him. It didn't make any sense. Whatever this was, it had to be demonic. Still his confident grin had me wondering if maybe he was telling the truth.

I shook my head trying to get my mind away from those thoughts and back to reality "The Elders dont' give out favors to demons." I retorted. This had to be a ruse. An evil demonic joke. A very sick joke at that. I mean how many times was I gonna have to kill Cole before he finally got the point and stayed dead?!

A slightly amused laugh escaped his lips as his eyes bore into mine, "I'm not a demon Phoebe, believe me. That past is way behind me. I've had a few years to deal with everything I'd done with all those powers, the lives I took." His face suddenly revealed strong emotions of guilt and pain, an obvious switch from the previous amusement, "I'll never go down that road gain, no matter who decides to reject me." Sitting down on the nearest chair, he continued on with his explanation. "So I guess I should tell you everything then. You did vanquish me Phoebe, I remember it very well. Of course, instead of being sent to the wasteland...I ended up in the manor, only on a different plane than the current one we're in right now. It was torture, being there and seeing you everyday...you not seeing me. It was punishment alright. I'm guessing whoever sent me to that particular plane instead of just dumping me in the wasteland had some alterior motive, or just wanted vengance. I'm guessing the Elders are responsible though, considering my current position."

He shifted slightly in his seat, the story sending back bad memories. I was actually shocked at how much he had gone through. Part of me was happy he got was coming to him, but the other just wanted to reach out and console him and tell him that everything was going to be okay. Sadly, that was how I always felt like with Cole, two different people.

"Anyways, I started to notice that whenever you guys had demonic visitors...that demons could in fact see me, well certain demons could anyway. It depended on their power in the underworld. So I started to think, what if I try and help...if not for my retribution, atleast for the Charmed One's lives. I figured after all I'd done I owed you guys. So I took part in a few of the fights when I could, and surprisingly nobody noticed me. After awhile I was able to break the bond of the manor and at first I was puzzled as to how that would be possible...but soon I realized I was attacted to anything connected to you, which made me realize that I had been sent to this plane not only as punishment, but to look after you. Still, it took me awhile to come to that conclusion. In fact, I hadn't even tried to leave the house in the first place. I was just following you out the door, temporarily forgeting you couldn't hear or see me, to warn you about Gideon and the next thing I knew I was out on the street watching you get in your car.

"At first I thought that maybe it was because I hadn't been thinking about leaving but a few days later I tried following Chris to protect him from those police officers but I couldn't get past the door. So, I concluded from that that I was only connected to you, and whatever you were connected to which meant the Manor, you, and your sisters. I eventually was able to focus on you and I'd be able to apperar wherever you were at the time, kinda like warlocks and blinking." He chuckled at the memory and I immediately started to panic.

I held my finger up at him accusingly, "Hey, what do you mean you could appear wherever I was? You know th-that's just invasive. I-I don't..."

"Oh don't worry Phoebe I stayed away from private situations. I only came to you when I sensed danger, along with your sisters. Other times, I just tried to stay in the living room." It still seemed bizzare on so many levels. How could he have been sitting there and not once did we ever notice him. It seemed impractical.

I took a deep breath, letting everything sink in. "So none of us every saw you?"

He chuckled, "Actually Piper did once."

"What? How?" The guy was on another plane for crying out loud. There was no way she could've possibley seen him. Unless-

"You remember the day that Leo fell from grace and became mortal for Piper?" He looked at me anxiously, waiting for a reply. I nodded as I recollected the same day that Drake had been scheduled to die. "Well when she was passed out in the living room, her spirit appeared on my plane. I have to admit that I was responsible for sending in the thorn demons. I know that wasn't the best idea, but it was the only thing I could do to get her on my plane so I could help her save Leo."

"She never told me anything about you helping her." I tried remember but as far as I could recollect she never brought up a spiritual encounter with Cole.

Cole nodded, "I think that was because she knew you'd be upset. Sometimes we keep things from the ones we love so we can protect them." He stated matter of factly as his eyes bore into mine. It almost hurt to have him stare at me like that. I thought I was over him but I guess considering he wasn't evil anymore, his crazy love mojo was actually working on me. I looked away not wanting old wounds re-opened. "Anyways," he began again, sensing my discomfort with the silence "That day someting strange happened that even I wasn't prepared for. You noticed me. Not of course in the sense where you could see or hear me...but you actually sensed that I was there. I don't know if you remember but you stared at the corner of the wall for a few seconds before Paige caught your attention."

I remembered immediately what he was talking about, "Wow I thought I was crazy or something. So that was actually you?" I asked in complete awe.

"In the ghostly invisible flesh." He cracked a smile at his joke which triggered a follow-up grin from me. "Anyways, I-" he was interrupted by a slight knock on the door which startled me cause' I had gotten so into the story that I'd forgotten Billie was going to be here later with Christy.

I started to the door, "Hold on a second Cole, this is important." Opening the door, I noticed the bubbly blonde and her sister right away. "Hey Billie, there's someone here. I don't want you to freak out or anyting okay?"

Billie chuckled, "Like I"m going to freak out over someone actually being in your apartment." She rolled her eyes as she pushed past me and looked around till her eyes bore into Cole's features. "Hey, I saw you earlier at the Café. See Phoebs, I told you he was checking you out."

So it had been Cole at the Café. No wonder I had thought I'd seen him before. "Oh well now I know why we thought he was familiar. Billie, this is..."

"Cole." Christy piped in. Billie and I looked at her with surprise. "Telepathy." She explained briefly.

"Oh!" Billie and I remembered at the same time. It ws weird how she could get into our minds so easily, we had to watch what we were thinking at all times.

Billie's face scrunched up, "I thought you were evil, not to mention deceased."

Cole nodded, "I used to be but now as a matter of fact I'm a--"

"He's a cupid." Christy announced. I looked over at her with slight annoyance because he hadn't even told me that piece of information yet. She understood my impatience and slunk down in her chair, "Sorry, I'll keep my mouth shut."

Cole continued, "Like I was saying, I'm a cupid. The elders were very imipressed with how selfless I'd become and how much I'd done to help you guys that they decided that I should be rewarded. They knew that in the past, my good side had done a lot for everybody and that all my bad actions were due to the demonic powers that took me over. So, to ensure that never happened again, they made me a cupid. And as you should know Cupids are well known for their love and compassion. The elders then gave me a few assignments and the low down on my powers to see if I could handle the job. As soon as I had earned my ring they gave me a very special assignment; you." His head turned directly towards me so that I would understand.

I suddenly became confused, "Why me?"

Billie laughed, "I think it has something to do with how you've been ignoring every guy that exists on this planet, including your ex-demon."

I rolled my eyes, "Fine so I"ve been a little frazzled, I still don't need any help finding love."

"The elders sure seem to think so." Billie retorted.

I couldn't help but laugh, "Yeah and the elders are all-knowing."

Cole shook his head, "Phoebe I can help you if you'll let me. You just have to trust me." The notion seemed a little far-fetched. Trust the guy who has tried to kill me so many times in the past and has killed so many innocents? Why should I trust him just because he claims to be good now?

"I have a lot to deal with right now Cole. Piper needs me to help her with this new Ultimate Power thing." I tried pulling out the first excuse I could think of but of course the mastermind of ideas had a very clever retort.

"I can help, now that I"m not invisible." Cole smiled a cheesy pearl white grin that immediately sent the butterflies whirling.

I smirked, "Yeah, but as soon as Piper sees you she's going to think that you're the ultimate power and she might try to vanquish you."

"How can you be so sure?"

"It's exactly what I thought when you showed up out of nowhere in my living room and as soon as I attacked you, you were behind me...how exactly did you do that by the way?"

Cole chuckled, "I ch...stopped time, it usually helps when I'm examining my charge." I nodded hesitantly, still amazed that his powers weren't demonic, which is what he had always wanted, to be able to help out. "Don't worry I have a way of getting out before she can blow me up, although I'm not sure if I can be blown up while I'm wearing my ring."

I raised a brow, "And how exactly are you going to get out?" I knew the answer but I wanted to see tangible proof that he was in fact telling the truth.

A smile came upon his lips " Like this." A pink glow formed around him including a heart that appeared in it's respective place. The form disappeared altogether, leaving only the heart, which disappeared soon after. A few seconds later he reappeared the same way he had left.

Billie chuckled, "That is so sick! Did you see that?" She looked like she had just witnessed some crazy looking vanquish with the way she was acting.

"So, can I help?" Cole pressed

I thought about it, maybe he could be of good use...I mean he was going to be sticking around anyway because of the Elder's orders so there wasn't really any point in ignoring him. I rolled my eyes, "Fine." His face lit up at the thought of helping The Charmed Ones once again. "But I'd advise you to keep your ring on at all times. A few of us still have issues with you."

He nodded firmly, "Yes sir." The traditional military salute getting on my nerves. I rolled my eyes and left for my bedroom, returning with the the new necklace and dress i had purchased for Christy.

"Okay Billie, you can go ahead and put these on her. Cole I'll call you when we're leaving for the house."

Cole's face showed disappointment, "But what's wrong with me staying here?"

"Yeah, I don't mind him staying here." Billie piped in, shooting a flirty wink over in his direction.

I groaned at the cheesy display, "Fine, you can stay whatever."I said handing Billlie the new clothes for Christy. Billie started undoing the necklace and placing it around Christy. I smiled to myself because the color I had picked worked out very well for her.

Colle nodded in approval, "That's very nice." The best a guy can do when it comes to saying anyting about clothing.

Billie replied, "Oh she's a total babe." Knowing all the time from the tone in her voice. Who knew the same girl Billie had found in the cave a week ago would be wearing jewelry and high heels. Now we had to introduce her to the world of earrings. That would be a complicated step, but it would totally be worht it in the end.

"Alright let's get her in her new dress." As soon as I had said that Christy grabbed it away from Billie, "Excuse me, I think I can dress myself by now." And with that she marched towards the bedroom with her chin up in the air.

Billie and I sat there completely shocked at Christy's outburst. "Well that's progress." Billie stated, still in awe "A little snippy though." I chuckled at the fact that shy Christy had indded been snippy with us.

Not soon after we heard a desperate cry fromt he other room along with a loud bang which sent me, Billie and Cole running to the bedrrom as fast as we could. I opened the door quickly and saw a tall man in a dark black robe with a strange looking symbol sewed onto it shimmer away with an unconscious Christy in his arms. "Crap!"

"Who the hell was that?" Billie spat.

"By the looks of the symbol on the robe," Cole spoke softly, "I'd say that was someone from the triad."

* * *

sorry it took me so long to post chapter two. I was going through an extreme case of Writer's block. lol. Reviews are lovely.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**a/n: sorry it took so long for me. I've been so scatterbrained lately.**

* * *

"THE TRIAD?" I couldn't help but raise my voice. The name had struck a panic inside me, one that I thought had been behind us long ago. The triad had tried to kill us on many occasions. If they had come back than they could definitely be that new power that we were supposed to face. But why would they be back?

"When Christy and I were over at the Manor some demons came in and warned us about the Triad...before Christy sauteed them with her wicked cool firepower anyway." Billie added the last bit of information with a smile on her face.

I turned my attention to Billie, "Why didn't you tell me when you first got here?"

"Well I was about to...till' I noticed Cole, your super hot ex lover, who just happens to be back from the dead. You would have forgotten too." she said defensively, her arms crossed tight.

I sighed, "Fine." It didn't make sense that The triad would be back...they were supposed to be dead. "I thought you killed them Cole, like actually killed them?"

Cole looked just as surprised as me so I didn't doubt that this was news to him, "I thought so too...I saw them burn in front of my eyes. I was wanted for their murder in the underworld...I'm pretty sure that I killed them." His brow furrowed in concentration as he tried to figure it out, "They probably used some sort of loophole, but one that took longer than just coming back right away. Something where they had to get back their strength."

"Ooh like Voldermort!" Billie chimed in, Cole and I snapped our heads at her. I don't know about Cole, but I was surprised at her outburst. Of course I knew the reference, but I'm not sure he would... I was mainly surprised that she would make the connection. She looked at our surprised and confused faces and her smile faded, "Come on, Harry Potter?"

I giggled at Billie's frustration, "I get it Billie, you don't need to explain. I was just surprised you would even think to reference it."

"Oh of course I would, what you guys need is a good joke once in awhile. It might cheer you up and give you an energy boost, considering there's this ultimate power that you're supposed to be fighting to the death with." She said in an almost sarcastic showcase. "And if you guys are supposed to be fighting the triad, isn't there like some powerful vanquishing potion to get rid of them?"

I actually had no idea, considering we had never tried to use a vanquishing potion on them before since Cole had been the one to kill them. Frankly there was a lot about the Triad that still remained a mystery...atleast to everyone but Cole. I was about to answer but the ex-demon beat me to the punch, "The Triad are powerful demons. It would take a long time to find a potion that would be powerful enough to overtake them."

Billie crossed her arms in challenge mode, "Oh really? Then how did you vanquish them if they're so powerful?" I almost laughed out loud but held it in. If Cole hadn't fallen in love with me he could've killed us all easily. We had been at our most vulnerable and he had had the chance to attack but his heart had held him back. Before he had met me he had killed viciously with no remourse...because his human side hadn't been touched yet. In fact Cole was one of the most powerful demons in the underworld...if anyone could have killed the Triad it would've been him. And he did...but now things were going to be harder. Cole didn't have any demonic powers. He was a cupid, and there's no way a cupid could take on 3 very powerful demons.

"I'll have you know that before I was vanquished...I was one of the most powerful upper demons known in the underworld. I actually stirred up a lot of controversy down below when I switched to the side of good. There were demonic history books written about me." His pride was getting ahead of him I could tell, he was starting to get offended and he was protecting his ego. It was almost adorable in a way, seing him squirm. He took a huge breath before continuing his egoboost, "So, that's how I vanquished them. I used my powers...but now I don't have those anymore so it seems like defeating them is gonna be a lot harder that it was five years ago."

I nodded in agreement, "That's why we have to head to Piper's right away. The sooner we start planning the attack, the better chance we'll have at winning the fight and getting Leo back, and then we can put this whole Ultimate Power thing behind us and move on. And believe me, the time has come to move on. I cannot keep looking through the Book of Shadows alphabetically each time I visit... looking for possible demonic threats while Piper has a video camera rolling at all times. It's a little unsettling." Yeah, I was ranting. I was allowed, the pressure had gotten to me in the past few months...and it's what made me decide to move out in the first place. I needed space.

"Fine." Billie agreed, "But we need to get my sister back, I mean I just found her...I don't want to lose her again."

"And we won't lose her Billie, I swear to you we will find Christy. We just need to go see Piper and Paige." I motioned toward the door as I started in the direction I had pointed, two eager shadows following right behind me. I wasn't sure if we were going to figure out exactly who had taken Billie...because if it was the Triad they wouldn't be very easy to find. But if it was possibly someone else and Cole had been mistaken, we would have to figure out exactly who the demons were.

I figured the Call to a Lost Witch spell was probably the best way to go. It had helped in so many circumstances...I was sure it would work in this one too. And Christy could tell us exactly who had taken her, if she would know at all. I smiled at the comfort that everything was going to turn out okay and this would all soon be over and Leo would come back and everybody would be happy...although I couldn't help but notice the pit in my stomach forming from the fear of everything going wrong all of a sudden...and then I was sure I sounded exactly like Piper.

"So what exactly are we going to do about Piper and you know...introducing my arrival?" Cole asked, a hint of apprehension in his voice. I hadn't even thought about that since it had last been discussed. Piper might end up blowing his head off if we didn't figure out a way to ease her into it. We really had to think of something extra creative to get him in there in one piece.

Billie was the first to chime in, "Oh we could go in first so that she doesn't jump to conclusions. And We'll sugar coat her until she's calm enough to handle seeing Cole?" It seemed like a longshot...making Piper calm. Piper was hardly ever calm, especially lately. This was gonna be a lot easier said than done.

I huffed in annoyance, "That won't work. We're going to have to talk to her for a long time before showing her Cole. She needs to see that he's not demonic...OH! I got it!" Why hadn't I thought of it before? It was the perfect entrance, a little shocking but at least it would prove that Cole was good and not evil. "You could transport into the manor the way you do with your ring. She'll see you appearing in a pink glowy heart...I mean if that doesn't scream 'Cupid' I don't know what does."

Cole nodded, "That sounds like a good idea...I'll go over there right now with all of you. It'd be faster than driving." He said with an ecstatic grin on his face. My stomach began to twitch at his eupohric reaction. I really had to start getting control of myself. Cole was here to help me find a guy, not him.

"Alright," I nodded in professional agreement, "That's probably better. We need to get Christy back as soon as possible."

Billie's lips twisted thoughtfully, "So, this whole transporting thing, does it have the same after effects as orbing, cause' I just had my breakfast."

Cole and I chuckled on impulse. "Actually it's much easier on the stomach than shimmering and orbing....like blinking as a matter of fact...although I've never blinked..I just heard from some warlocks that I've worked for in the past that it's quite easy and well..fun." I remembered having warlock powers for a day. It actually was fun, and very easy so I definitely understood what he was saying.

"Cool." Billie's lips turned up in a thankful smile, "Let's go then. Time is of the essence, we need to rescue my sister! Chop chop!" She said as she clapped her hands together in a bossy motion.

Cole took mine and Billie's hands and as soon as our hands had touched I felt my whole body tingle. It was unsettling being so close to him after everything that had happened. I didn't know if my mind, or heart could take it. My eyes looked to his instinctively and I noticed that his face was contorted in concentration. And as soon as I had time to realize he was concentrating on the Manor, we were already there. I heard a nearby scream and some dishes clatter to the ground. I turned my attention to Piper who was frozen in the middle of the kitchen with her hand on her heart and broken plates all around her. She was looking at all of us with a speculative expression on her face. Luckily she hadn't resorted to blowing up her target. "W-what's going on Phoebe?" she asked with a fearful laugh.

"Haha, well...um in short...The elders made Cole a cupid because of his...dedication to helping us out for years in his uh...other plane." It was so hard to explain it all in short words...cause' I wasn't sure if she'd understand what I was saying...but if Cole was telling the truth, she did know that he was on another plane so atleast she wouldn't be confused about that.

She smiled sarcastically, "Oh great...now we have two ultimate powers to deal with." She rolled her eyes as she turned her attention to the broken dishes all over the floor, "I mean, he's already made me vanquish the plates."

Cole chuckled, "No you did that all on your own sweetheart." He gave her a wink and I watched her face contort in frustration. The whole thing was so comical. "Don't worry....I'm not here to get in the way...I just want to help. Originally I just came here to help Phoebe find love but I think it would be pretty neat if I help you guys get the demon again!" He licked his lips and rubbed his hands together excited at the prospect of fighting demons again. It was so confusing seeing him being on our side, and not the ones trying to kill us.

Piper shook her head as she picked up the broom and started sweeping up the pieces of broken plate by her feet. She sighed again at the waste, "You'd think we'd be flat broke by now with all the items that get broken in this house. It's like a conspiracy." She spat.

I couldn't help but giggle at her attitude. "Aww don't worry Piper...Cole didn't mean to make you vanquish your dishes. If it makes you feel better...I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you get in a punch or two." I knew he wouldn't but it was fun to tease him. By the frightened look in his eyes I could tell he most definitely would be against anybody punching him.

Piper chuckled at the thought, "I'd love too...but I have a lot more important things to do right now than take my anger out on an ex-demon. Hey...where's christy?"

Billie, who had been silent since our arrival, answered sadly "She was taken...by The triad we think. Atleast that's what Cole said the demon was...he had a triad symbol on his robe."

Piper huffed in frustration, "Well that's just great." she said sarcastically, "Now we have to deal with them again. What are they invincible?"

"Oh well Cole has this theory that they went through this Voldermort thing where they find some sort of loophole to death and gain their strength back up and now they're apparently back and kicking." Billie explained in her bizarre valley girl babble. Piper got the same expression on her face as me and Cole had gotten back at the apartment.

She scoffed, "You're referencing Harry Potter?"

Billie didn't seem upset at the jibe. "Yes I am, the two situations are so similar it was hard not to reference it." Her face glowed at her ability to figure that out all by herself, I nearly chuckled at her strange enthusiasm.

I eventually noticed a slight grin appearing on Piper...but she disguised it quickly by letting in a huge breath and letting it back out again, "Well we're gonna have to figure out a way to break the news to Paige without her---" Before she could finish a figure of bright blue and white lights sparkled into the kitchen revealing Paige...who was holding a bag of hemlock root in her hand. As soon as she had raised her head, I could see her face turn paler than normal. Instinctively she used her powers to try and hit Cole over the head with a vase but he ducked and it shattered into pieces on the wall behind us. Paige was about to throw another vase at him but Piper came to the rescue.

"Paige, Stop!" The Vase was now frozen in mid-air. Paige threw her hands up in frustration as she looked at Piper as if she had just stopped her from vanquishing a demon....which is probably exactly what she thought.

She scoffed, "Uh...why did you do that Piper? We have a DEMON in the house that we need to get rid of...AGAIN!!!" She eyed Cole with a vile expression across her face. "How the hell did you come back to life!?"

"He's not evil Paige." I defended calmly. "He's a cupid. It's a long story...one that'll be harder to explain to you than it would be to Piper." I knew she'd immediately deny that cause in normal cases Piper would be the harder to explain demons coming back from the dead than Paige...but this case was definitely not normal.

"Uh... and why is that?" Paige asked in frustrated confusion.

I breathed in a huge sigh..the usual before I was about to go into a long story. "Well let's just say she's had an experience about a year ago where she was on the same plane as he was."

Her face contorted more, "Huh? What do you mean another plane?"

Cole decided to take over as soon as he sensed my hesitation, "When you guys vanquished me I wasn't sent to the wasteland. I was sent to a seperate plane. One where I could see everyone...but they couldn't see me. And I was stuck here...I couldn't leave unless one of you were leaving. I was connected to all three of you. Piper went into that world last year when she was unconscious. I helped her reach out to Leo. I've helped you a lot over the years and...that's exactly why the Elders decided to make me a cupid. They told me that after all the good I'd done to redeem myself...they were going to give me a reward."

"And I'm his charge...he's going to SUPPOSEDLY help me find love." I stated a little begrudgingly. I really didn't need help finding love no matter what Cole or Billie or the elders said. I didn't want to have to resort to using a cupid, one that was an ex-demon anyway.

She still looked confused but I could tell that she was still just taking it all in, "Wow...I guess the elders are just as crazy in the head as we all thought they were."

Piper chortled, "I've known that for years." All three of us shared humorous glances before Piper continued, "Paige, um Christy was taken by a demon...one that we think might be a member of The Triad those other demons warned us about. Cole noticed the symbol on the demon's robe."

Paige's eyes bugged out a mile, "What? So they really are back? This is just great! I'm guessing they're the ultimate power that we weren't expecting."

Piper nodded, "Yeah I think they might be." She looked down, her face drowning in remorse. If The Triad were the new Ultimate Power that would mean we would be having the fight of our lives soon...and although we'd get Leo back if we win...we could always lose and we'd be losing everything. Even our lives. It was gonna be a tough battle regardless.

"We'll finish them for good this time." I tried consoling my sister. "And then we can move on...and you can get Leo back. Don't worry Piper...we'll get through this."

Piper looked up at me with glassy eyes, "Yeah I know..." It hurt to see her so broken, and we all knew how tough it was for her more than us. I had went through the same thing when I had vanquished Cole for the first time. I had loved him more than anything else and I had to kill him because it was the right thing to do. It definitely wasn't easy.

Cole broke the silence by commenting on finding Christy and soon we were all heading up towards the attic to prepare for bringing Christy back. As we were running up the stairs I felt Cole's arm brush against mind again...sending shivers down my spine. I forced myself to keep staring in front of me, so the now huge hole in my stomach wouldn't get any bigger...or so I wouldn't trip on the steps and fall flat on my face. How was I supposed to help me find love when we both knew we had feelings for each other? In any case...I had to block myself off from him. If I didn't, it could end in a disaster. Even though he wasn't a demon anymore, he was a cupid. And I was sure that it was against the rules for me to be with him. Besides, we had been over for so long...I shouldn't even have been thinking anything about getting back together with him. We weren't meant to be for crying out loud...we had vanquished him so many times. Obviously fate did not like to turn in our favor. And no matter how hard we both tried to make it work, it wouldn't.

I had to block him out, I had to.

My hand took a hold of the knob on the attic and my body immediately tensed up as a vision appeared in front of me. Cole was in the attic...and from the way he looked...I could tell it was in the past. His hand was holding something shiny and he was pacing back and forth muttering to himself. I could make out words like "why did she say no?" and "I should have been prepared" I came to the conclusion that this was right around the time he had asked me to marry him. He was probably holding Gran's ring... the one that had been cursed. All of a sudden he threw himself down on the couch and groaned into his palms. The attic door opened and the past version of me walked through..."Cole we need you downstairs."

His head popped up to meet former Phoebe and I could tell that he had been crying. I had remembered this moment...seeing him so hurt. "Yeah sure I'll be down in a second." Without saying anything else my other self had turned and walked away. I still felt bad about leaving him there but at the time I didn't want to think about marriage.

As soon as the doors closed Cole broke into sobs. It hurt being there...why had I been given a vision of the past that was so personal? It didn't make any sense. I had come to the attic for answers on how to get Christy back...how was this supposed to help me? Cole got up and wiped off his tears and headed towards the door but stopped at one of the chests. He opened it up and put away the ring. "I love you Phoebe Halliwell." He stated proudly..."Please say yes." The emotion behind it made my heart beat erratically. This whole vision was giving me a longing for the past. I wanted to get out of there.

As if my visions suddenly could hear my thoughts I found myself in front of the attic door again with the others behind me. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned around to face Cole who's face was filled with worry, "Are you okay Phoebe...what did you see?"

"Nothing....I-I just had a stomach cramp." I lied. It was best I didn't tell him about the vision, not until I knew what it meant.

The others believed my lie whole-heartedly and followed me into the attic. I took my post at the Book of Shadows and immediately started flipping pages to look for other possible suspects. Piper paige and Billie went to the potions area to start preparing the Call to a Lost Witch spell. Cole meandered his way in my direction. He wasn't very sly about it and I could feel my stomach start to twinge again. As soon as he was standing right beside me he put his hand on the book and was thoroughly ecstatic when it didn't run for cover. "See I'm Good!" He chirped.

I couldn't help but chuckle...his outburst being quite childish. "Yes you're good...now get out of my light." I said shooing him away. He obeyed and I started flipping once again. It was strange being in here with Cole again...after all the time had passed with him being dead or evil...it was just strange. And things had definitely changed since I had last seen him. He was good now...which changed everything. He had a heart now...one that couldn't be tainted. I could feel how excited he really was at getting to save the day with all of us. He was genuinely glad to be back on the side of good...at least in the sense where he was actually there helping and we could see him.

I looked up from my work to glance at Cole who was standing closer to me than I had realized. He was staring right at me as well and I immediately looked down...not wanting to give him any ideas. We were over...we couldn't risk anything by letting each other in again. I knew for a fact that I still loved him...it was obvious...I knew what love felt like...I had felt it before with him...but I was not going to give in this time. No matter how many visions of Cole I get that pop up out of nowhere.

"Done!" Billie exclaimed as she put the last item into our mini cauldron. Then seconds later she chanted the spell and Christy appeared in a circle of white lights. We were all surprised to see her strutting over to Billie in attack mode. She stopped right as she noticed her surroundings and looked around confused.

"W-what's going on?"

Billie hugged her immediately, holding her tight as if she had been gone for a century, "Oh my god it worked." She pulled away after a few seconds and immediately went into an explanation, "It's alright Christy you're safe now. We used the Call to a Lost Witch Spell to get you back."

Christy nodded in recognition, she was covered in dirt...and I knew for a fact she'd probably be taking a shower soon "Oh, thank you." To me it sounded a little forced, but then again I wasn't really paying attention. I was still thinking mostly about Cole and his close proximity whereas this morning, I had thought he was in the wasteland. I turned my attention back to the Book of Shadows, hoping it would distract me at least.

"Come on let's go get you cleaned up." Billie showed Christy out of the attic followed by Paige and Piper. I had hoped Cole would go with him but he still remained by my side watching me intently. He was beginning to make me feel really uncomfortable with all the attention he was giving me. It was reminding me of the past, and I was trying to stay well away from anything having to do with the past. That only got me into trouble.

I sighed, "Stop staring at me, it's making me uncomfortable." I stated in a business like tone, trying to show no emotion so he didn't get any ideas. I noticed movement so I looked up and I was surprised to see that he was standing closer than before, which made me feel even more uncomfortable."What?"

"Oh nothing, I'm just trying to figure out why you seem so...sheltered right now, like you're closing yourself off in some way." He stated rather matter-of-factly. I knew exactly what he was talking about. I was trying to distance myself from him so I wouldn't get hurt again...I knew it. He didn't have to point anything out. I let my lip glide into my mouth and back out again as I tried to concentrate on a way to answer him. He held his hand out and I jumped back slightly. "May I, Phoebe?"

I glared at him speculatively, "May you what?"

He laughed at my apprehension which automatically hurt my feelings, "I'm just gonna see why you seem so distant. With my special cupid powers." He grinned mischievously although I could tell he was just trying to be funny, which turned my hurt feelings into ones of longing. I nodded my head to tell him that it was okay to use his powers and he took my hands in his, making mine tingle at his touch. He closed his eyes in concentration and I suddenly felt like my heart was being examined but not in a way that hurt but in a way that felt almost good. I tried to ignore these feelings but once the door was open there was no closing it...I just waited impatiently for him to finish. A few seconds later his eyes popped open and my heart stopped feeling invaded. The look in his eyes slightly scared me because I remembered them all too well. "You're afraid of getting hurt aren't you? That what happened with me might happen again."

Luckily he hadn't figure out that I was mostly closing myself off from him but it was still crazy for him to be able to figure out all these things that were going on in my heart. "Wow, where did you get those powers, the black market? I'm not afraid of getting hurt." I said defensively

"The heart doesn't lie Phoebe. I can tell these things...I'm a cupid. I listened to your heart and it spoke to me what I had been wanting to know for so long...you're still in love with me." He stated simply.

Crap, he had figured it out. What was I gonna do? He had these crazy cupid powers and it was almost as if he could read my mind. It wasn't really fair. I kept myself together, I had to. There was no way I was going to let him back in again. "You're mistaken Cole. I got over you a long time ago. Three years to be exact. Now, please...I don't need a cupid right now telling me what to do...just go away." I asked, trying to keep back any sign of emotional attachment.

It might have been successful years ago but now it wasn't going to help at all. "No. These powers aren't a hoax Phoebe, like it or not. You're in love with me. And I know that it's impossible for us to be together but this blockage that you have going on...it's not helping you move on and find love with someone else."

I looked up, shocked that he would willingly hand me over to someone else..."Really? You would just let go of everything you feel just to help me out?"

He nodded sadly, "Yeah, if it means making you happy I would do it in a heartbeat. Plus I kind of half to...Elder's orders and all." He grinned sheepishly. Look at him following orders from the good guys. It was definitely strange. "Anyways, do you want to get rid of the block or not?"

"I don't think I can." I admitted. With him there, it would be impossible for me to just remove it.

He smirked, "I think you're underestimating my special Cupid powers."

Special cupid Powers? Now he was bragging about them...I guess that's why he was so tempted by the demonic ones he had had before. Being powerless to someone like him isn't easy. But I didn't want his ego to be getting any more juice so I shook my head, "They're not that special Cole. Cupid sure hasn't really done anything for me lately so why should I trust him?" Yeah I was being a little ornery...but the whole idea of just removing the block altogether without loads of time to deal...it was a little unbelievable.

Cole frowned, "You can trust me Phoebe, I just became a cupid so don't gang up on me. And as for the other cupids before me...don't get mad at me for their mistakes...or maybe it was just you being picky."

I scoffed, "I am not picky."

"Uh, yeah you are."

"Am not."

"Are too." He jibed, his grin growing so wide I thought it would fall off his face. "And I'm not just saying that. I could probably round up ten people who would say the same thing, and that's not even including your sisters."

My brow furrowed in frustration. He was right...I just didn't want to admit it. I was holding in a lot of things lately that I wasn't sure I could hold in for a long time...I guessed it wouldn't be long before I slipped. "You'd better go...I'm busy." I stated mechanically.

"But the--"

"Will have to wait till we vanquish the Triad. I'm sorry. But Piper needs me. I don't really need to be dealing with anything else right now. Love can wait."

"But I--"

I stopped him again, "No, just leave Cole. I'll call you if we need anything." He nodded and disappeared...I had pushed him away again, and it hurt to do so but it had to be done. I couldn't be getting close to him and I was right about having to work on dealing with The Triad. Love could definitely wait...The Ultimate Power could not.

No matter how much my heart longed to be reunited with Cole Turner.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**a/n: Thanks for the reviews. I've taken into consideration the suggestions that were posted, so thanks so much guys! I don't own Charmed.**

* * *

My hand fingered the corner of the page that I usually passed by without a notice so many times before, because there was simply no need to look at it. But there was now. I felt a tear seep out of my eye and down my cheek which I wiped away immediately. If someone came in and saw me crying they would assume that something bad had happened. I looked down at the picture of Cole, feeling my heart ache at how happy I had looked with him in the picture. I had been mourning when this page was made. I had convinced myself that all the future generations needed to know how to defeat him in case we had not. At that time I didn't believe that he was being manipulated. I felt so bad after realizing that it wasn't his fault. I could've saved us right then and let him sip the binding potion. He would have been free...but I had pushed him away...accusing him of something that he had had no control over.

I breathed in a sigh, letting it out slowly as I held back the tears that wanted so desperately to be released. I had to keep myself in control. It wasn't healthy for me to be grieving over something that had already happened and was too late to fix. Pushing him away though, seemed to be my everyday routine. I wondered if he was right...if it was just me being picky. I admit that I'd always thought of Prince Charming as a handsome prince that rescues his fair maiden from all the evils in the world, no evil bone belonging in his body. I guess that's how Cole was now but I couldn't help but venture into the past, how many souls he had taken. I had dealt with it before but things were different now. I had been with a lot of great guys that were perfect but had left due to wanting normal lives, which I couldn't necessarily disagree with them on. A normal life would've saved me a lot of drama over the years.

And Cole, he had been dead for years...and now he just pops up out of nowhere claiming to help me find the right guy when he knows that he used to be the right guy? I knew it was wrong to just deny everything that was going on in my body but really I had no other choice. Whenever I opened myself up to Cole, I always ended up getting hurt...we both did. I didn't want him to hurt, and I'm sure he didn't want me to hurt either.

I brushed away another tear that threatened to fall. I had been up here for at least an hour since Cole had left. I'm sure someone would be coming up to check on me soon. As much as I wanted to let out every emotion that was burning up inside me, it would be more responsible for me to push it back and get my priorities in check. I closed the book shut and left the attic without looking back. I didn't even stop to re-evaluate the vision I had had earlier. There was no time to think about weird premonitions when we had demons to kill and a brother-in-law to save.

Piper and Paige were still downstairs putting crystals all around the house. I joined them eventually and told them that I couldn't find anything on The Triad that we didn't already know or any other demon that could possibly be involved. It took us awhile to strategize our fight with the Triad. There was a lot of little things that we would need to do to ensure that we win. It was gonna be a really big fight and we all knew it. The more cautious we were, the better outcome we would have. I struggled to keep my mind in check though, cause' it seemed that whenever I heard either of them mention The Triad my thoughts drifted off to Cole and the past, the present...and even the future. I was no good to anyone so scatterbrained. "Do you think we'll be able to actually defeat them?" I asked Piper who seemed to be the one planning everything.

Piper shook her head, "I have no idea, it seems like from what Cole said that they are very powerful. I think the key is to distract them and maybe split them in half. Maybe they're stronger together than they are apart, just like we are. We'll play to that advantage." She stated, her voice filled with apprehension. I had to admit that it was a good idea but testing it out was going to be very scary and unpredictable.

"We could also figure out a way to get them to kill each other. You know, use our powers to shift their positions or something?" Paige chimed in.

Piper nodded, "Yeah that sounds good..." she trailed off almost as soon as she had started speaking and I could tell she was focusing on something else. I looked in the direction she had to see Cole coming in from the conservatory. I rolled my eyes knowing he was going to want to help us fight the Triad.

I started towards him, "I don't care how much you plead and beg Cole you are not going to get yourself into this fight. It's dangerous and you don't have demonic powers anymore. I doubt that you'll be able to last in a fight with the most powerful demons in the underworld."

He shook his head defiantly, "You're going to need some back up Phoebe. I can't just let you run off and face your death like I've had to do for three years now. I want to help, I have to. Not because I'm obligated but because I care about you Phoebe, I care about your sisters too and I care about Leo and the boys. I want to help you guys so that you can have a future and be happy. I know that sounds weird coming from me and after all that I've done but Phoebe I mean it. I don't want you getting hurt." The look in his eyes crushed me, it was like looking in a mirror. I started to feel the tears welling up again that I had pushed back earlier and this time one decided to make its great escape. Cole brought his hand up and wiped it away, "Please, just let me come along." I felt the emotion threatening to pour out and I lowered my head down so that no one could see. His hand was still cupped over my cheek and I could feel his soft warmth against my skin. It was almost surreal...like I was having a dream. I still couldn't believe he was alive.

"Listen Cole," Paige caught his attention, "I know you want to help but you really can't. I know how you feel because I had to tell Henry the same thing we're having to tell you. You're not strong enough to kill them anymore Cole. And if anything, you'd be getting in the way. And I'm sure it would hurt a lot for all of us to see you be sacrificed. I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but if you really love Phoebe...you'll stay here and be safe."

I looked up to see Cole taking everything in, by his facial expression I could tell he was debating whether or not to obey Paige's orders. I could feel his hands start to tremble as he fought back the urge to argue.."Alright." He said between gritted teeth and turned to look at me, his expression softening. "If you need any help you call my name, you understand?" I nodded and he hugged me one last time before disappearing. My heart felt like it was going to explode from all the drama that was going on today. If it had been a normal day I'd already be in bed sleeping, but here I was getting ready to fight to the death and potentially have a happily ever after or be dead as a doornail.

I turned to my sisters and nodded, "Let's go. Before I change my mind."

* * *

_"Cole!" My heart soared as I saw the handsome DA that was in charge of the case that we had just lost. Now here he was holding my ankle in midair and looking down at me with the same bright smile that had gotten to me when we first met. He was so cute...there was no doubt in my mind that I liked him. I chuckled at the awkward situation between the two of us._

_"Hi, how's it going?" He answered, almost as surprised as I was at the strange meeting. _

_My face flushed, "Oh," I laughed at the awkwardness, "Wow, is this embarassing." I tried laughing it off but I could still feel the red creeping up my cheeks and probably the rest of my body. "I-I-I'm..."_

_He cut me off voluntarily, "It's okay. It's okay..." He let his eyes stroll down to my ankle, "Nice calf." My blush increased._

_I smiled wider, "Oh, thanks. Can I have it back?" I joked. _

_My question broke his fantasy and he immediately became aware of the situation, "Oh sure sure." he said quickly and released his hold on my leg. I let it fall instinctively. _

_"Okay." I said still slightly laughing. "Uh, how did you find me?" I didn't think it was public knowledge exactly when each of my classes were. I was pretty sure only my sisters and the people that were in the class with me knew. _

_His smile grew, "I told you I was good at what I do. Although you probably wouldn't think so after my performance in court." The smile turned down into a frown, and it made me a little sad to think that he was upset about the trial._

_I couldn't think why he was upset...to me he had been perfect, "No, I thought you were amazing! It's just you were up against a uh..." I stopped myself from saying the word demon and came up with something else "..an unfair judge." _

_He nodded in agreement, "Free Willy, he's got that reputation. Still, I know I didn't put on my best case, that is why I'm here to see if you can help me do a better job." His grin reappeared and I couldn't help but grin with him._

_"How?"_

_"I don't know, you tell me. Look Phoebe, I may not be the greatest prosecuter but I've got good instincts, I can sense things about people, things they might not even want me to know."_

_Oh crap. Had he figured us out? I had to remain calm, it's not like he knew just from barely meeting us "And what do you sense about me?"_

_He answered immediately, without a slight inflection of doubt in his voice "That you're struggling with the truth. That you're a good person that wants to do the right thing here but for whatever reason you can't. How am I doing so far?" His infectious smile made my stomach flutter as if I had a million butterflies rolling around in there. Yeah I definitely had a thing for him._

_I tried saying something cool yet cryptic...cause' I wasn't about to tell him I was a witch. "Hung jury, mistrial." I smirked._

_"If you think of anything," He took out a card that came from his pocket and put it inside my book. "Please call me. Home numbers on the back." He said with a mystifying glow about him. "Bye." As he walked away I watched him leave, my eyes drawn to his butt...staying there for awhile before I removed myself from the stupor to look at the card he had just given me. As soon as I had touched it I was sent to a vision of Cole on the floor and Emilio beside him with a knife and on Cole's forehead was the same triangle symbol that had been on the first victim. _

_I was pulled back to reality and I immediately felt my mood shift to fear. He was going to kill Cole. "Oh no."_

* * *

"Phoebe, wake up!" I heard Piper's voice and immediately woke up, worried that there was something wrong. But as I opened my eyes I saw Cole standing beside Paige, Billie, and Christy who were all talking about something in whispers. "Honey you've been out of it for so long, I was a little worried. You crashed on the couch as soon as we came back from vanquishing The Triad. Are you okay?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just tired I guess. What's going on?" I asked hinting towards the others.

"Oh well when we came back with no Leo I guess Cole remembered something back from before he even met us. He told me that The Triad were planning something that would defeat The Charmed Ones. He heard talk but he never really believed any of it to be true since apparently he heard it from Gossip demons." Piper said while rolling her eyes

I scoffed, "There's such a thing as gossip demons?"

"Well, no. They're called something else but according to Cole most people just called them Gossip demons since it was more fitting."

"Huh" I said, trying to take everything in. "So does he think whatever the Triad were planning has something to do with the Ultimate Power?" I guessed.

She nodded, which confirmed my hypothesis. "Yeah, we're just not sure what it was they were planning."

"Well...I should probably get Cole to take me back to my apartment since my car is there." I said while getting up slowly. I was achey all over from being asleep on the couch...my body yearned for a soft cozy mattress. "Cole!" I shouted at him to get his attention. He whipped his head in my direction and his face lit up ecstatically. He headed over, eager to be of service.

"Yeah Phoebe?" His smile was even more infectious than it was years ago from the memory I had just had in my sleep. It made the feelings rise up unexpectedly. As usual, I tried to not let them show.

"I uh- I need you to take me back home. My car is over there." I stated simply.

He smirked, "You know you could've just asked Paige." He was right, I could've but I wasn't about to tell why I chose him over Paige. After so many years apart, and all the visions of the past, I was longing to be around him again. To figure things out, why life had been so cruel to us. I deserved to know.

"Yeah well she's not the one who brought me here in the first place." It wasn't like I had lied...it was the truth. He had brought me here. It seemed fitting for him to be the one who brought me back. I just left out the part where I actually wanted him around. I felt so bad for pushing him away in the attic. He deserved a little better than that. It was weird how one minute I wanted him to just go away and the next I wanted him by me at all times. I had no idea how to control my actions, it was beginning to get a little bit annoying.

He pursed his lips up in thought, "True, but I think there's some other reason you want me to take you. Like something you're keeping from me...How am I doing so far?" He asked mischievously...a question that automatically reminded me of the memory I had just revisited in my dreams. I suddenly felt a pang in my heart, a reaction that I wanted to get rid of.

I decided to answer the same way I had before..."Hung jury, mistrial." I saw his lips curl up into a wide smile as he noticed the reference. I felt bad for bringing it up because now he was going to think I was trying to relive old times when really I wasn't. It was just me trying to be facetious.

"Hmm. Let's go then." He glided over to me with ease, holding out his hand like a true gentleman. "I can always figure out what you're keeping from me later." He smirked as I took a hold of his hand, allowing him to pull me closer. I looked up noticing just how close we actually were. I felt the tension in my stomach rise up immediately, the hairs on my body standing erect...the air between us felt warmer than the rest.

I heard somebody clear their throat and we both snapped our heads in the direction of the spectators, and Paige who looked extremely uncomfortable. "I-uh..." I was way to embarassed to speak. I tried communicating with Cole through eye expressions, telling him to get a move on already. He caught on too my discomfort and we were both traveling to my apartment in a matter of seconds. I was lucky that Cole's way of traveling didn't cause me to feel sick because' I was already woozy from the close contact as it was. As soon as we had touched ground in my apartment, I got as far away from him as I possibly could, heading straight to the kitchen to get myself another aspirin.

Cole's footsteps were not close behind and as soon as we both had entered the kitchen he had his hand on my shoulder which made me turn around out of instinct. Knowing he was behind me kept my foot from traveling to his stomach but it didn't stop me from glaring, "What, Cole? All I asked from you was to take me home. Why are you sitll here?"

The hurt expression on his face told me I had just struck a nerve. "I-I just wanted to know if you were alright. You'd been passed out for so long...I just wanted to make sure you were okay." I had managed to hurt him yet again, god I felt so horrible.

"Well I'm fine." I said with a lot less anger in my voice. "So, you can leave if you want."

"If I want?" He asked, his voice a little more hopeful than usual.

I tried to think why he would suddenly be hopeful, "Yeah, go ahead."

"Well I don't WANT to leave yet Phoebe." His face was glowing as if he had just won the lottery. Of course, how I had worded my answer had messed up any chance of me getting more sleep. "You defeated the Triad...I think it's time to unblock your heart." That's exactly what I had been trying to avoid and as soon as he said it my mind filtered through possible loopholes.

"Cole not now, I'm tired." I fetched out the first one I could find. "Please, just let me go to sleep."

Cole just laughed, "Phoebe you've been asleep for twelve hours. I think you've had enough sleep."

"Yeah well sleep time on the couch isn't exactly sleep Cole." I retorted.

Cole rolled his eyes, "You know what I think?" He smirked, "I think that you want to find any reason you can to get out of our little deal." The man was good, he sure knew me cover to cover...it was hard to get anything past him. "There's no use arguing with me Phoebe, I'll win eventually. I know you all too well." I let my arms cross defiantely as I felt the need to defend myself but I couldn't think of anything to say, so I ended up looking like a sore loser. I felt his hand cup under my chin and lift it up gingerly as he stared into my eyes, "Phoebe, you want to find love again don't you? You want to have a family?"

I felt the tears well up again and I pushed them back almost as quickly, "I -uh, yes."

"Then you have to trust me, okay? I can help. That's the whole reason I'm a cupid now. To help people find love." He beamed, his expression full of delight and warmth. I couldn't help but allow him to do what came naturally to him, to help. I nodded my head and his smile grew wider, "Good, then stand still." I did as he told me and he took his hand off my chin and placed it in between the two of us as if he was letting it rest against a mirror...and I was his reflection. "Now listen to me Phoebe, I need you to concentrate on the reason for your block...I need you to concentrate on me right now." My mind warned agaisnt it, knowing there would be big reprecussions if I let myself focus on the one person I've been trying not to focus on but I eventually did as he said...and my heart burst with the pain of five years that I had carefully put away in a little box. Everything I had pushed back came spilling over in an instant and the anguish and adoration I had lived through raced past me like near death images. My heart suddenly released and I felt like every fiber of my being was floating...lighter than air. It was then that I realized that Cole had done it, he had gotten rid of my block. He had allowed me to feel.

I smiled in response to the lighter than air feeling. It was so wonderful to have that feeling again. I looked up at Cole who felt confident that he had fixed me, "Wow, how did you do that?" I still couldn't believe it. When he had told me he was going to get rid of the block, I didn't believe him. I didn't think it was possible. It seemed almost incredible. Now, knowing it was possible...I was flabbergasted.

He smirked, "I told you I was good at what I do...at least for a newbie anyway." I laughed, remembering what he had said five years ago as well. "So, I take it you're ready to love again? Move on?" I took in his hopeful expression that seemed to be a mask behind the sorrow that was beginning to seep in for him...that I would be moving on from him.

I nodded, "Yes I'm ready to love again. I feel so good Cole, it's like I can take on the world." I smiled as I reached forward to embrace him in an enthusiastic hug. He let his arms wrap around me and pulled me in tightly, the way he hugged me now felt so new and interesting...like I had never hugged him before. Or at least not for a long while anyway. I smiled at how easy at felt...the warmth and tingling I had felt before was amplified because there was nothing being blocked away or removed. "Thank you." I whispered into his ear and he pulled away slowly, nodding 'your welcome' in response.

"Phoebe I..." He trailed away, searching for something to say in his head. "I want you to know that no matter what happens, you deserve to be happy." He said finally, but I could tell he was hiding something from me as well..which immediately made me want to tell him everything I had been to scared to tell him before...I could do it now.

I smiled, "That means a lot to me Cole, really it does. And your happiness means a lot to me too." I admitted, "I'm glad you're back, and good." I said with a sly smile, hoping to brighten his spirits. He reacted as I'd expected, relieved to see he was right about about me all along....that his cupid powers weren't a hoax. "No matter who I'm meant to be with, I will ALWAYS love you Cole." I had been holding it in, but I felt like I had to tell him...he deserved to be told that to his face and not through other channels.

He nodded, "I know you do Phoebe, I'm a cupid remember?"

I felt a carefree giggle escape, "Of course."

"Well, now that I've fixed you...it's time to move on to the next step." He stated professionally. The next step? I suddenly became confused. I thought that was the only step. Fixing me.

I stuttered, "Uh...w-what next step?"

He smirked, "Finding your true love of course."

Oh, well that made sense. Still, I didn't want him to do me any more favors. I felt like I owed him big time just for helping me with the enormous block around my heart. I shrugged, "Okay, bring it on." My body no longer felt like it was being dragged under...because the reason I had felt so tired wasn't from lack of sleep...it was from pure exhaustion...of holding in all my emotions. I knew that now, thanks to Cole.

"Alright then." He beamed, excited at the challenge. "How about we start looking at all the guys that you know first."

I scoffed, "Believe me, there's nobody I know that I could see myself with in the future."

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that?" He spoke as if he had just stepped out of an infomercial. "I'm the love expert aren't I?"

"Maybe on me and you, but I'm not so sure you know much about anybody else." I joked.

He grinned, "Yes but like you said I know you...and that information will lead me to who you're meant to be with." He said smugly, taking my hand in his and pulling me to him dramatically "Shall we dance?" He smirked. I smiled at the memory of Drake. They acted so similar. It's what I had noticed about the ex-demon the moment I'd met him.

"Drake used to say that." I told him, my voice full of happiness.

He nodded, "Oh yes I remember, he learned that from me actually. Back in the old days when we were both demons. I really didn't understand at the time how he could he could feel upset over death...why he never used his powers for evil. We had been in a night club...we both were courting women at the time...I felt nothing for mine knowing she would be dead soon anyway but he was attached to his. I think it was then when he realized he didn't want to be a demon anymore."

I just stared at him completely knocked off of my feet. He had known him before and he hadn't said anything? What else was he holding from me, "Wait, go back..you knew him?"

Cole nodded in reply, "Yeah, actually I'm the reason he came to you in the first place. I noticed how detached you had become and how much you needed the remembrance of love in your life. So that was me coming to the invisible rescue." He smiled proudly. "I figured Drake was the best option, considering he was most like me...and he was very charming. You fell for him, as I had expected. In a way, I did both of you a favor. He fell for you too...which I also expected...I'm glad he did though. It was about time I did the poor guy some good...after being nothing but hard on him back in my demon days."

I didn't know if it was the story or just how Cole seemed to be opening up but I suddenly felt this strong urge to comfort him and without giving myself time to think of repercussions I hugged him tightly again...feeling his body tense up at the sudden contact then relax as he realized the soothing gesture. It felt nice, being able to comfort him so easily. I felt his fingers play with my locks as he held me close and in response I let my hand rub against his back in a soft, consolatory manner. It occurred to me that I had been hugging him a lot since he had removed my block and realized that my new freedom was allowing me to react on impulse...and I needed to start controlling myself a little bit more. It was alright to hug him sure, but there were other things I needed to stay away from. If it weren't forbidden for us to be together I would have already jumped in his arms and told him to take me, but it wasn't allowed.

Cole slowly let go and allowed himself to search my eyes, "You sure are addicted to hugs aren't you Phoebe?" He joked, but I could tell there was more than humor to what he had just said. I knew what he wanted but like me, he was pulling back. He knew our situation, it was forbidden for a cupid to be with his charge. "I-uh...better go looking for possible matches." He stated all-business like. I nodded in response and watched him disappear in a pink glow that seemed to be more beautiful to me than when I had first seen it. I felt a tear pass my cheek and this time I didn't wipe it away...I let it flow freely as I grinned widely.

I was in love with Cole, we both knew it. He was in love with me.

And that's how it was always going to be...no matter who else I was chosen to be with.

After eating dinner, I decided to hop in the shower because I still smelled a little sweaty from fighting demons and sleeping on the couch for so long. I washed myself up really good, making sure to reach every part of my body and after ten minutes I stepped into a towel and dried myself off. I looked at my reflection, seeing how much I had changed. I seemed to look more glowy than I had the last time I had looked at my reflection, like I had just experienced euphoria.

I dressed into pajamas and slipped into bed, huddling up to the comfortable warmth of my covers. It wasn't long until I eventually fell asleep.

* * *

_"Mommy mommy mommy!" I heard a familiar voice calling out. I whipped my head around to see my daughter running towards me, followed by Chris and Wyatt. "Mommy guess what! We saw a real live iguana at school today! It was so cool!"_

_"You did?" My voice matched her excitement. "I bet that was fun!"_

_She nodded happily, "It was, and we saw so many other aminals!" she said the word the wrong way like she usually did, no matter how many times I had corrected her._

_"Animal." I corrected off of impulse._

_"Aunt Phoebe, is Uncle Cole back from his assignment?" Wyatt asked, his expression hopeful. I nodded and he beamed "Awesome, do you think he'll take us on that secret trip he promised?" He was practically bouncing with pent up excitement._

_I laughed, "I'm sure he will Wyatt. Don't worry, Uncle Cole never breaks his promises."_

_"Mommy, I want to go see daddy now! Come on!" I felt her tug against my jacket impatiently. I smiled and took her hand, motioning for all four of us to head towards the car so we could head home. We drove home in anticipated silence...unusual for the most part. When we got to the manor there was a bright cheery face waiting for us by the door. As soon as the children were free they ran straight for him screaming out "Daddy" and "Uncle Cole" He took them in his arms as he usually did after being gone for awhile, with a forceful squeeze that had them gasping for air. I laughed at the adorableness._

_"Daddy I saw an iguana today!"_

_"You did?"_

_"Yes it was SOOO cool."_

_"Well you three better get inside. Mommy and Auntie Paige have a surprise for all three of you!"_

_All three kids started screaming excitedly and racing each other for the door. Cole turned his attention to me, coaxing me to him with his smile. I obeyed and let him embrace me passionately. I had waited so long for him to come back, it felt nice to be back in his arms again, his lips brushing against mine, sending sparks resonating throught my body. He always made me feel so good. _

_He broke away slowly allowing himself to grin widely, "I missed you sweetheart."_

_"I missed you too honey, how was your assignment?" _

_He smirked, "Surprisingly heart-warming...but then again I'm used to warm hearts." His eyes bore into mine as he kissed me again. _

_"Mmm..I'll never get tired of that." I said with a grin. _

_"Never forget it either." He said as he pulled me to him again, this time into a tight hug. "I will always love you Phoebe Halliwell. My beautiful bride."_

* * *

I woke up suddenly, feeling warm, my heart pumping erratically from the intensity of my dream. The last time I had dreamed it had been from the past...now it was some sor t of dream that I would assume was from the future. Still, it seemed more like a fantasy than reality. Cole and I married? With a little girl? And by the looks of it happy? Was that even possible?

I smiled, hoping it was. Maybe if Cole couldn't find me a match...we'd end up caving anyway and we'd get married. If the dream was a premonition of the future...there was no doubt in my mind that I'd be happy. It's what I'd dreamed ever since I had met Cole...to be with him forever.

A knock on my door interrupted my thoughts followed by a gruff voice I immediately recognized, "Can I come in Phoebe?"

"Yeah." I answered slipping off the covers and heading towards the door. I pulled it open and looked into Cole's warm eyes, he seemed confident and glowing. Exactly how he had looked in my premonition which made me want to embrace him. Still, I wasn't sure of anything yet...so I held back.

"Hey, I found you a match." He said proudly.

My smile faded, hoping that he hadn't...I really didn't want anyone but him if I could help it. "Really...uh- who is it?"

He stepped into my bedroom without an invitation letting me close the door behind him as he went into explanation, "Well...he works with you. His name is Mike...that ring any bells?"

I laughed at the suggestion, "Thanks but no thanks Cole. That guy wouldn't know anything about love if it came up and bit him on the ass. I really appreciate the suggestion... but no."

"Hey come on Phoebe, why don't you just give him a chance? I worked hard trying to find somebody that would appeal to your...true nature and he fits the bill sweetheart." He said with an arrogant smirk. The nickname made my insides shift around uncontrollably.

I shook my head, "I'm sorry Cole, I trust you...mostly. But Mike? Come on...he doesn't have a romantic bone in his body. I doubt he even knows one line of poetry let alone know how to write it."

"I know you Phoebe, I know what you want. Mike is the guy of your dreams, I promise you." He said trying to persuade me.

I shook my head again, seriously doubting that this guy would be the man of my dreams, "No, I don't think you have any idea what I want." He did, but it seemed that we were both looking for alternatives.

"Oh really? Well why don't you enlighten me then Phoebe?" His words sparked a sudden need to tell him everything. After all I had dreamed and felt in the past two days I didn't fell like holding anything back anymore. He needed to know the truth out loud.

I turned towards him and let out a sigh, "Come on Cole, you know what I want." I said sharing an understanding glance with the man I loved, "I know it's impossible, because of the rules and everything but I-" I tried to think of some way around the rules but it felt like a big obstacle that we couldn't seem to push through.

He shook his head trying to get me to stop thinking about it, "Shh.." He took my head in his hands and pulled my face to his. We looked into each other's eyes...longing and adoration radiating throughout and in an instant I had made my mind. I moved in and let my lips brush against his, feeling the electricity react instantaneously. It wasn't like anything I had ever remembered...it was better. Feeling his warmth against mine, our mouths moving in synchronicity. At that point, I didn't dare fear any obstacles....I didn't think about the elders...all I thought about was us. His tongue so warm and sweet against mine, the way he let his hand rub circles across the sides of my face, allowing my whole body to tingle at his touch.

Nothing else mattered in that moment, just our love.

No matter how cursed it may be, it was wonderful.

It was real.

* * *

**Yeah, I caved. I had to leave you guys with something. lol. There will be more angst in the next chapter. And more involving the Ultimate Power. Of course Cole will help. ;)  
**


End file.
